


Another Life Saved

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes back to save her, because everyone deserves to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the events of The Stolen Earth/Journey's End.

"Doctor, Doctor, why are we here? It's the middle of the night--" Amy pushed several sharp branches out of her face as the Doctor moved through the bush and into the darkly lit yard, careful of his steps.

"Quiet, Pond. Sssh—" The Doctor looked back at her only to raise a finger to his lips before moving forward to backside of the brick cottage. He then lowered his voice as he continued, "If I'd known you'd make such noise, I'd have left you back in the TARDIS with Rory."

"Oh, cos that's fun." Amy grunted, noticing his caution and looking both ways as she followed him across the dark grass. "You said someone was in danger—"

"Yes." The Doctor looked over to see the muted light through the double French-style doors. He then tilted his head so that his ear was close enough to hear what was going on.

He could hear her, talking in a soft yet firm voice, and he smiled. The voices that responded to her in turn made his smile widened as he realized that he had made it in the nick of time.

"Doctor—" He could feel Amy tugging on his arm as sudden odd-shaped lights caught her eye and he turned away from the cottage, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling.

There wasn't much time, as they moved around the corner and he held Amy's hand tight. "Don't move, Pond. I'm serious. Don't move."

"But what are Daleks doing here on Earth?" She whispered as the trio of mechanical evil move past them towards the double doors and instead the cottage. The Doctor closes his eyes and counts to three for a moment before moving back around the corner to where the doors are.

He can hear the voice he was listening to before, as it moved across the room closer to where the doors were. It takes only a second before he turns his head to see the TARDIS materializing silently at a close distance and turns to see the look on Amy's face.

"Doctor, why is the TARDIS—"

"Our getaway car. Sort of." The Doctor smirked, then turned his attention back to what he had been planned, well, since he had known what had happened.

 _"Oh, you know nothing of any human, and that will be your downfall."_ He heard her speak clearly before the Daleks spoke again, telling her of her impending extermination. He waited a second, and knew that the TARDIS had disabled the cameras from the subwave network before going for the doors.

Amy followed behind him, hesitant that he was willing and openly walking into an ambush. She stayed behind the Daleks as he walked through them.

"Right, right, exterminate, exterminate. Blimey, do you ever find anything new to say?" He hit both Daleks on the back of the head as he moved to stand next to her, her back straighter than he had normally seen before. He didn't have time to explain. "Okay, well, you're not going to exterminate anyone. Especially not this human. Not while I'm the Golden Ticket standing in front of you."

"You are the Doctor." The Dalek scanned him for a moment, and the realization hit her face as Amy bit her lip. The Doctor was never predictable. "The Daleks greatest enemy."

"Precisely." The Doctor smiled, pointing a finger at them. "And so I'm much more important than this one single human in this one single moment in time."

"She is a child of time, a part of your army."

"I am nothing of the sort." She spoke, clenching her teeth, and the Doctor held her back by the arm.

"Come now, Harriet, it wouldn't do to argue with the nice evil aliens, now would it?" The Doctor was in rare form, Amy decided, waiting in her spot for instructions. "It pains me to admit that for once you're right, Daleks. She is part of my army. The army of billions and billions of species across the universe that have dedicated their lives to protecting and defending their worlds from the likes of your evil. Not a bad job, all in all."

He smiled, much to Harriet's confused and horrified look as he held her arm and kept her in place. He wasn't quite sure they'd have to run yet.

"You are outnumbered. No plans. No weapons. No escape. This time, you will be exterminated, Doctor. "

"And as usual, you underestimate me. For I never walk into eternity alone. Not without a few friends along the way." He smirked, and Amy turned her head to see the TARDIS doors opening. Rory appeared suddenly with a rather large gun, and before the Daleks could raise theirs, he had made three shots, blowing up the Daleks in front of them.

Amy shielded herself as parts of the Daleks flew about, the sparks nearly hitting her.

"That went well," Rory said, with a big goofy grin as he entered.

"Rory, what the hell?" She smacked his chest when he was close enough as he shot off a mock salute to the Doctor, which the Doctor returned.

"Been practicing." He motioned to the gun. "Found this in the TARDIS one day. The Doctor's been teaching me a few things. We had it all worked out."

"In a completely safe environment before now, of course. You were brilliant, Rory. Very nice aim. I knew Mickey left that in there for a reason." He stepped forward, only to turn around to look at Harriet when she spoke.

"Despite how you change, you still teach others." Harriet spoke for the first time, smiling when she realized that the Doctor had saved her life, again. "I suppose I have to thank you for saving my life."

"Time has few limits, Harriet Jones." He smiled, his grin widening to the point almost that it made his cheeks hurt. "And this wasn't one of them. Sometimes, we all deserve to be saved. You're welcome."

He turned to leave.

"And you're going to leave, just like that?" Harriet tried not to smile, but motioned to the mess of mechanical bits. "What if the Daleks come back?"

"I'll take care of that, or have taken care of that all ready. Silly tenses, past faces, but no worries. You're safe, Harriet. At least, until the Daleks try again. I never got to tell you that that subwave network of yours is quite impressive."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't have."

"And while we have not always seen eye to eye on things, the Earth needs you." He looked her straight in the eye, and Harriet almost thought he was giving her an apology. "If I never see you again, have a fantastic life, Harriet Jones."

"I highly doubt this is our last meeting, Doctor. Thank you again." He tipped his head, before walking out to see that Amy was having a heated discussion with Rory about the large gun he still had slung over his shoulders.

"Doctor, you could have told me that this lug was going to shoot something. What if he had missed? I was awful close to those Daleks, you know!"

"Say it again, Doctor. Say how brilliant I was."

"The important thing, Pond, is that he didn't kill anything that he wasn't supposed to." He sighed, trying to hide the inner relief he felt as Rory stuck his tongue out at Amy. "Come on, we've got work to do."


End file.
